


Твой запах

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitte Iru | Only the Ring Finger Knows
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Все, что у меня есть, напоминает о тебе»





	Твой запах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463763) by worblehat. 



> 1) текст по мотивам песни Snow Patrol «You Could Be Happy»;   
> 2) таймлайн: пост-манга (после 3 тома ранобе), Юичи на первом курсе, Ватару в выпускном классе; все персонажи совершеннолетние

Юичи повернулся на постели и нахмурился, глядя на пустое место рядом: там полагалось лежать Ватару. Порыв осеннего ветра, ворвавшийся в квартиру, заставил Юичи поежиться, и он сонно посмотрел на окно, которое забыл запереть прошлой ночью.  
Закрыв глаза, он перекатился на другую сторону кровати и с наслаждением вдохнул.

***

  
«Как учеба?» – высветилось на экране сотового Ватару.  
«Нормально», – ответил он. Захотел было написать подробнее, но тут же понял: все кончится тем, что он позвонит Юичи и больше ничем полезным заниматься не будет. А если так, то вся учеба пойдет прахом, и он не сможет поступить не только в колледж, где учится его парень, но и в соседний, а им надо проводить побольше времени вместе, и так далее, и тому подобное…  
«Нормально – и все? Не хочешь зайти ко мне?» – от этого приглашения сердце Ватару пропустило удар. Он уже набирал ответ, когда пришла следующая смс-ка: «Чтобы позаниматься, конечно».  
А, ну да. «Разумеется, ради чего же еще», – хмуро подумал он.  
И все же это был шанс встретиться с Юичи – а они не виделись уже полторы недели. Два раза созванивались, но это не сравнить. Он отчаянно скучал по Юичи и хоть не мог выдавить из себя предложение куда-нибудь сходить или просто побыть вместе (особенно с учетом того, что теперь у Ватару был запасной ключ от его квартиры), но считал себя вправе принять приглашение.  
«Дай мне полчаса», – написал он, после чего быстро собрал кое-какие вещи и сообщил родителям, что сегодня дома ночевать не будет.

***

  
Когда Юичи обнял его за талию, у Ватару на миг сердце остановилось, и ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить: дышать – это жизненно важно. Он изумленно выдохнул, потому что Юичи прижимал его к себе настойчивее, чем обычно. Ватару уже начал беспокоиться, что же не так, а затем почувствовал, что его  _нюхают_.  
– Эй! – возмутился он, отчего-то вдруг растерявшись. – Ты же не собака!  
Юичи отстранился и вопросительно посмотрел на него. От озадаченного, почти недоуменного выражения его лица Ватару тут же захотелось забрать свои слова назад. Юичи сейчас неимоверно походил на собаку, которая ожидает угощения и не понимает, почему ей до сих пор ничего не дают.   
– Собака?.. – переспросил Юичи, чье смущение перешло в недовольство – или, возможно, в уязвленную гордость.  
– Ты меня… нюхал, – покраснев, сказал Ватару. Юичи отпустил его, и ему стало холодно, но они переплели пальцы, и настроение Ватару скакнуло вверх.  
– Просто дышал, – пожал плечами Юичи, старательно избегая смотреть Ватару в глаза, впрочем, тот и не настаивал. Забрав у несопротивляющегося Ватару сумку, он усадил его за низенький обеденный стол, где уже был накрыт легкий ужин. Они поели, соприкасаясь коленями, и периодически во время разговора Юичи сжимал правой – с кольцом – рукой колено Ватару.  
Ватару чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Если бы дело происходило весной или ранее, он был бы уверен, что его соблазняют. Но теперь, когда они не могли часто встречаться, он и сам изголодался по прикосновениям Юичи.  
Когда они поели, Юичи собрал посуду и помыл ее, велев Ватару «заняться делом». Тот вздохнул, но послушался: в конце концов, на кону стояло их совместное будущее, и если он не поступит…  
Нет, нельзя было сейчас о таком думать.  
Он с шумом раскрыл учебник и принялся читать. Английский был его самым нелюбимым предметом, самым слабым местом, поэтому им приходилось заниматься усерднее всего. Немного погодя Юичи сел рядом и начал помогать.   
Прошло несколько часов, и Ватару уже с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми, устав как физически, так и душевно. Улегшись на пол, он даже не пытался открыть глаза, когда почувствовал, что над ним склонился Юичи. Скорее всего, тот или хмурился (потому что в случае Ватару совершенство недостижимо), или улыбался (от зрелища практически заснувшего Ватару)… ну, или выглядел серьезным, прикидывая, как бы Ватару разбудить и затащить в постель. Причем, судя по стояку, упиравшемуся Ватару в бедро, скорее всего, последнее.  
Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх.  
– Не хочешь пойти в постель?.. – спросил Юичи.  
Ватару мягко улыбнулся.  
– В постель или  _в постель_? – намекнул он.  
Щеки Юичи окрасились едва заметным румянцем.  
– Сам решай.  
– М-м, – задумался Ватару, обнимая Юичи за шею и притягивая к себе ближе, пока их губы не соприкоснулись. Юичи лег поверх него, и от явного доказательства его возбуждения Ватару нетерпеливо заерзал. Он еще не до конца привык быть желанным – особенно для Юичи, – но ему это нравилось, и то, как бурно реагировало его тело на ласки, это только подтверждало.  
Юичи отстранился первым, затем помог Ватару подняться и проводил его в постель. Когда они опустились на покрывало, Ватару больше не двигался, позволяя Юичи полностью раздеть себя, и закрыл глаза, смакуя ощущения губ своего парня на ключицах, животе и бедрах. Он застонал, помня о просьбе Юичи не сдерживаться и не молчать. Ватару стеснялся стонов (как и всего остального), но от этих звуков глаза Юичи вспыхивали страстью, так что, наверное, оно того стило.  
Он растерянно заморгал, когда Юичи чем-то перехватил его запястья, придавливая его к постели.  
– Что?..  
– Ш-ш, – прошептал Юичи, легко целуя его, а потом избавил обоих от остатков одежды, небрежно бросив вещи на пол. Ватару хотел спросить что-то еще, но все мысли вылетели у него из головы, когда Юичи принялся медленно поглаживать его возбужденный член. Он застонал, когда Юичи убрал руку, но тот лишь передвинулся ко входу и неспешно проник внутрь скользкими пальцами, лаская. А потом передвинул Ватару на кровити чуть выше и, не торопясь, вошел в него.  
– Ватару, – выдыхал Юичи, когда их тела сплетались снова и снова; его имя слетало с губ Юичи до тех пор, пока Ватару не напрягся всем телом, сжался – и Юичи позабыл обо всем, кончив внутрь него.

***

  
Ватару проснулся и сел на кровати, поморщившись от тупой боли между бедер. Кончилось все тем, что ночью Юичи взял его еще два раза, утверждая, что Ватару слишком мил и устоять невозможно. И у него при этом было такое возбужденное и сексуальное лицо, что Ватару немедленно согласился продолжать столько, сколько тот захочет, хотя и молча порадовался, когда Юичи наконец-то заснул – переизбыток внимания Ватару несколько притомил.  
Юичи уже проснулся и, судя по звукам и запахам с кухни, готовил завтрак. С учетом аппетитов Юичи Ватару на всю ночь остался без одежды, но по утрам временами уже было холодно – как, например, сегодня. Он вздрогнул, постарался побыстрее найти свою одежду и торопливо оделся. Правда, галстук куда-то делся, и Ватару тщетно обыскал всю комнату в поисках пропажи.  
Он уже подумывал сдаться (в конце концов, дома лежали и другие), как наконец-то увидел его. Галстук оказался засунут в верхний ящик шкафа, только кончик торчал. Если бы Ватару не искал специально именно этот цвет, то в жизни бы его не заметил.  
Облегченно вздохнув, Ватару открыл шкаф и заглянул внутрь. Потом изумленно охнул. Громко.  
– Ватару? – раздалось обеспокоенный голос из-за двери. – Что с тобой?  
– Н-ничего, – отозвался тот, чувствуя, как голова идет кругом. Откуда здесь столько его одежды? Он знал, что оставлял кое-что один, два… ну, максимум три раза. Но на полке лежало множество футболок, ветровки и майки. Вытащив одну из ветровок – он очень скучал по ней и расстроился, думая, что где-то потерял, – Ватару бросил на Юичи вопросительный взгляд. – Откуда у тебя все эти мои вещи?  
Тот прислонился к дверному косяку, очевидно, немного растерявшись – хотя посторонний счел бы, что Юичи злится. Ватару, однако, уже прекрасно разбирался в выражениях лица Юичи и теперь легко читал на нем неуверенность.  
– Ты… просто оставил их здесь, – помолчав, ответил Юичи.  
– Но… почему ты не сказал, что они у тебя?  
– Потому.  
– Потому – что?  
– Потому что не сказал! – отрезал Юичи, закрывая тему. Он выдернул из рук Ватару ветровку, сунул обратно на полку и захлопнул дверцу. – И вообще, не стоило лазить по моим вещам.  
– Но это  _мои_ вещи! – запротестовал Ватару.  
– И?  
– Нет, – Юичи решительно встал перед шкафом, – ты оставил их здесь, так что они теперь мои.  
– Что?! – Ватару уже совсем ничего не понимал. Зачем Юичи прятать у себя его вещи? Потому что за что-то разозлился на него? Если так, то за что именно? Что Ватару опять сделал?  
– Не смотри на меня так, – Юичи погладил его по щеке, – это не то, что ты думаешь.  
– А что это тогда? – вспыхнул Ватару. – Все, что я знаю – что ты не отдаешь мне мои вещи.  
– Потому что…   
Ватару молча ждал, что будет дальше, и Юичи вздохнул.  
– Мне… нравится, как ты… – окончание он пропустил, хотя Ватару наклонился поближе, чтобы услышать его.  
– Тебе нравится как я – что? – поторопил он.  
– Как ты пахнешь, – признался Юичи, вновь упорно не глядя на него.  
– Как я пахну? – повторил сбитый с толку Ватару. Потом поднял руку и понюхал ладонь. – Я ничего не чувствую.  
– Ты и не должен, – раздраженно буркнул Юичи, – потому что ты – это  _ты_.  
Ватару обдумал сказанное.  
– То есть… хочешь сказать, ты чуешь мой запах?  
– Да.  
– И как же я пахну?  
– А ты точно хочешь знать?..  
– Ну я же не зря спросил.  
В глаза Юичи вновь вернулся озорной блеск. Он сделал шаг вперед и легко-легко провел кончиками пальцев по шее Ватару, отчего тот задрожал.  
– Ты пахнешь влечением, тихой прелестью и любовью, – он поцеловал Ватару в щеку. – И это все – мое.  
«Вот заносчивая скотина!» – подумал Ватару, хотя понимал, что последнее предложение – чистая правда.  
– Разве? – сказал он, наконец-то вернув себе голос, раз Юичи его больше не целовал – по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. – А хочешь узнать, как сам пахнешь?  
– Нет… – удивленно ответил Юичи.  
– Ну…  
Юичи улыбнулся.  
– Так как я пахну, Ватару?  
– Н-не знаю, – запинаясь, признался тот.  
Юичи склонился к нему и склонил голову набок, подставляя шею.  
– Вдохни и скажи.  
Понимая, что отступать уже некогда, Ватару закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. «О боги!» – пролетело в мозгу, и все его уставшее, натруженное тело ответило на этот запах.  
– Ты пахнешь собой, – торопливо ответил он.  
– Ну нет, погоди…  
– Мне пора.  
– А как же завтрак?  
– Извини! Как-нибудь в другой раз!  
Он едва успел схватиться за дверную ручку, как Юичи звучно шлепнул ладонью по дереву двери, мешая ее открыть. Его дыхание защекотало шею Ватару, когда тот прошептал «Ватару», напоминая тому о первом разе, когда с губ Юичи слетело это имя.  
Ватару задрожал.  
– Скажи мне… чем я для тебя пахну?  
Он опустил голову.  
– Сексом…  
Юичи замолчал, потом произнес:  
– Вот, значит, как.  
– Да, так, – подтвердил Ватару, безнадежно пытаясь открыть дверь.  
– Что, и на этом все? – настаивал Юичи.  
Ватару вздохнул и повернулся к нему, тут же забыв про все от его печального взгляда. Когда эта мелочь стала для Юичи такой важной?  
– Нет, – выдавил Ватару. – Ты пахнешь… уютом. И мылом. Силой. Красотой. Всем, о чем я когда-либо мечтал.  
Юичи покраснел.  
– О… Даже так?  
– Именно, – рассмеялся Ватару.  
– Наверное, нет, – и Ватару позволил отвести себя к столу. Он набросился на еду, от души признательный Юичи, и улыбался, когда их руки соприкасались. Тихонько звенели, задевая друг друга, кольца на их пальцах.  
Юичи наклонился к нему.  
– Люблю тебя, Ватару.  
Тот поднял голову, жадно встречая губами рот Юичи.  
– И я люблю тебя, Казуки, – шепнул он, чувствуя, как понемногу отступает недавно закравшаяся в сердце пустота.


End file.
